


Day 3: Snow

by dreamingbackwards



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbackwards/pseuds/dreamingbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike really doesn't want to disappoint Harvey. Well, he doesn't want to disappoint him more than he already has. It has not been a good week. </p>
<p>It only gets worse when he wakes up in the hospital. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the 25 Days of Fic. Content warning for an offscreen bike accident.

Mike hates snow. 

He hates it melting on his suit, hates the way it turns to gray-brown slush on the streets, hates the way it makes riding his bike through an already crowded city just that much harder. Why didn't he take a cab to work, again? 

He's ten minutes late and flying through the street, taking one corner and another, hoping the snow gets blown off of him by the speed. Getting to work late is bad enough. Getting to work late while wearing a suit with wet spots? That's unacceptable, and Mike really doesn't want to disappoint Harvey. Well, he doesn't want to disappoint him more than he already has. It has not been a good week. 

It only gets worse when he wakes up in the hospital. 

"...concussion, broken arm? He's not leaving until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest," someone is saying, but a familiar voice snaps back in a voice that brooks no argument. 

"I need him tomorrow morning," the sure voice is saying, but the other one- Mike finally remembers to open his eyes, and he can see the speaker has on a white coat- the doctor puts his foot down. "High-level reading puts intense stress on the brain, even when it isn't injured. Analytical thinking is even worse. It would cause him pain, and it would impair recovery, so don't count on getting your protege until tomorrow afternoon."

"What use is a lawyer who can't practice law?" Harvey snaps back, and Mike blearily watches him walk over to the bed. "The Filmore briefs, are they in your bag?" Mike nods. "Alright, I'm taking them. Feel better, kid," Harvey says, and takes his leave. 

So much for a good week. 


End file.
